


Let Me Show You

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen can vibrate certain parts of his body, Barry Allen is adorkable, Barry confesses his feelings for you, Barry needed some lovin, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Pass it on, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Unrequited Love, first ever Barry Allen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a significant LACK of Barry Allen x Reader smut in this world. So I decided to write some.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Central City Police Department is putting on a fundraising gala and you forgot to get a date. Your friend Barry Allen keeps you company and then takes you home. Even though you thought he still had feelings for Iris, Barry is prepared to take the time to prove that it’s you he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER Barry Allen fic. 
> 
> I’m head over heels for Barry Allen at the moment and tumblr and AO3 seemed to be in short supply of Barry Allen/Reader smut so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Barry Allen deserves some lovin because he is fine as hell! ;D and let's face it, he'd be so cute and good in bed. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and I’d be open to writing more Barry if anyone would be interested. Lemme know what you think! :)

 

[Originally posted by wowdrugstiles](http://tmblr.co/Zi3SYl1c9eZ8Z)

Added for your viewing pleasure…here’s Barry without a shirt :3

[Originally posted by grantfuckinggustin](http://tmblr.co/ZbKLDl1evrw2J)

 

 

 

The Central City Police Department Gala and Fundraiser had been on your calendar for two months. But apparently that wasn’t enough time for you get your butt in gear and ask someone to be your date.

In your defense, you’d been pretty busy moving from Star City back to you hometown of Central City. It would’ve taken more time and work if Oliver and Diggle hadn’t helped you out. They’d moved the furniture while Felicity set up your living room with your TV, various media devices and surround sound speakers. You’d offered to help her but when she wasn’t playfully berating you for having outdated systems, she’d told you to were in the way. She’d been happy to help you organize your closet when she was done though–well, only if you count picking out clothes of yours to borrow as helping you organize.

Luckily, she hadn’t borrowed (stolen) your favorite red dress though. That’s what you’ve decided to wear tonight. As you do your make-up, pursing your lips to apply a lovely shade of red lipstick, you find yourself wishing you had a date. Dressing up was always fun when you had someone to impress. You would’ve asked Oliver but that might’ve been awkward since he had googoo eyes for Felicity. But maybe Felicity would’ve let you borrow her beau for just one night…too late now. You’d also been too busy settling into your new job to reconnect with friends and meet any other potential partners.

The thought of your adorkable friend Barry Allen crossed your mind. Not only was he already obligated to go to the gala because he worked for CCPD but–if you were being honest–he was also your first choice for a date. But you hadn’t even bothered to ask him because you figured he’d be going with Iris West.

Even though you’d known Barry since middle school and had had a crush on him for just as long, you’d never acted on your feelings. Barry carried a torch for Iris since before you ever met him and you’re friends with Iris so you’d always respected those relationships. Even when Iris started dating Eddie and especially after Eddie had died.

You look yourself up and down in your hallway mirror. Your dress is figure-hugging, dark crimson satin. Thin straps are holding it up but your strapless bra is probably aiding that endeavor as well. You have a simple necklace on with one lone pearl which matches your earrings. Your hair is swept and pinned to one side and falls over one shoulder in barrel curls. You’re wearing high heels and as you appraise yourself, you’re sure that even though you don’t have a date, someone is bound to ask you to dance.

You also are pretty sure that even if Barry has a date, he’ll appreciate the irony of your outfit.

Barry Allen wasn’t just an CCPD Forensic Scientist, he’s also The Flash.

You’d found out when you were living in Star City. You weren’t a part of Team Arrow but you knew about it and had been visiting Felicity in their ‘lair’ when Barry had shown up with a rush of wind and red lightning. Felicity greeted him without even looking at him and she’d used his real name. He’d rolled his eyes at someone else knowing his identity and then he’d laughed once he saw it was you.

“You would’ve found out eventually,” he’d admitted with a wink. You blushed but he didn’t notice because he was gone once Felicity told him where Oliver was. You’d seen Barry as the Flash a couple more times but you hadn’t seen him since moving back to Central City.

As you step out of your apartment and head downstairs to get a cab, you feel a rush of butterflies in your stomach. You’re nervous but excited to see Barry.

But Barry isn’t at the gala. Not yet anyway.

The gala is being hosted in a hotel ballroom and there’s a TV at the bar. And on that TV is coverage of The Flash’s current fight with a group of bank robbers. It was over so quickly that you didn’t even have a chance to worry for Barry’s safety.

“Typical Barry. He’s always been late,” you hear Iris say as she joins you at your side. Iris is wearing a beautiful blue dress and her eyeshadow sparkles, making her eyes pop. You both giggle as you greet each other with a hug.

“Well at least he’s got actual excuses now,” you laugh, defending him.

“Remember back in high school when Barry was late to Biology because he couldn’t find a clean pair of jeans?”

“Wait, wasn’t that true though? He was always trying to get you to do his laundry,” you reminisced. Even though Barry and Iris had grown up like siblings, you’d been around a lot too since you were friends with them both. Iris nodded, taking a sip of her wine.

“I don’t think he learned how to do his laundry until he went to college.” You pick up your first glass of wine and crack a half-smile.

“Yeah, I was the one who taught him,” you comically grumble. Seeing Barry’s underwear as it was going into a washing machine wasn’t exactly the circumstances you’d hoped for. You had a whole list of ways you would’ve preferred for that to go down.

Almost like he knew of your impure thoughts, a large figure looms over yours and Iris’ shoulders. You turn around and are instantly ready to embrace Joe West. He drops his fatherly stone faced look the second he recognizes you.

“It’s so good to see you, Y/N. I knew you couldn’t stay away from Central City for long,” he greeted you with a fatherly kiss on the head as he hugs you. “You look lovely. Both of you,” he says, his eyes darting between you and his daughter. He looks up at the TV and notices The Flash.

“Hopefully, when he shows up he’s dressed appropriately,” he mutters, only half-serious.

“What? You mean red leather isn’t acceptable tonight? I was fully prepared to match The Flash!” you gasp, feigning embarrassment. Iris laughs and puts her hand on her dad’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry Dad. I helped him pick out his outfit,” she reassures him. Joe chuckles.

“Some things never change.” Your smile falters a bit at being reminded of Barry and Iris’ close connection. You wish your bond with him was that strong, so close and dependable to the point of predictability.

Other people, other police officers and their guests start to quietly clap at the TV as Barry darts away from the averted robbery. Joe beams up at the TV.

“You must be so proud of him, huh Joe?” you ask, always so happy to recognize that emotion on his face.

“More than he’ll ever know,” he says, breaking eye contact with the TV. “I’m proud of you girls too. Iris is doing great at the newspaper and you’ve finally found a job that fits your specialty too, Y/N. How’s that going?”

Before you can answer, Barry is there. But not in the blink of an eye like you’re used to. Instead, he’s sort of half-walking, half-jogging up to your group from the ballroom entrance. He pants but you doubt he’s actually out of breath.

“Hey Joe, I’m so sorry I’m late,” he apologizes, resting a hand on Joe’s shoulder. Joe gives him a surprised look and just laughs at him. “I was,” Barry prepares to give an excuse but Joe cuts him off.

“We know what you were doing. You’re fine. Just glad you could make it.”

“Well it’s not like I had much of a choice. I was told there are some people here that I actually have to talk to,” he raises his eyebrows and looks scared except for his goofy smile. “Apparently they’re interested in funding the forensics lab so I have to wow them with my intellect. Iris! Hi, you look great,” Barry finally greets Iris with a peck on the cheek.

“I’m sure it won’t be difficult for you to do that, Barry,” you say in response to his obligation for the night. That’s when Barry finally notices you. His intelligent and sparkling green eyes go wide with surprise when he registers your presence. A brilliant smile is directed at you as Barry leans in to hug you.

“Y/N!? You’re back in Central City? Why didn’t you tell me? It’s so great to see you,” he rambles excitedly. You hug him back but not as hard as you’d like to.

“We’ll let you guys catch up,” Joe says behind Barry, holding out his arm to Iris who accepts his escort.

Barry pulls back and holds you at arm’s length. He looks you up and down and you feel a blush rise up in your cheeks. This is what you’d wanted wasn’t it? To catch Barry’s attention. He let’s out a deep breath and chuckles.

“Wow, Y/N. You look absolutely amazing,” he says. You playfully scowl at him.

“Well try not to sound so surprised, Mr. Allen,” you tease. Barry giggles and his hand goes up to scratch the back of his head like he’s feeling sheepish. You reach out and squeeze his arm. “But look at you! You look so nice too!” Barry is in a sharp and perfectly fitted black and white tuxedo complete with a bow tie. No way he actually owned it. You find yourself missing the regular Barry though in his converse sneakers and sweaters. “Quite adorable actually,” you say, poking him in the ribs. Barry curls in on himself like your poke tickles him and laughs.

“Cause that’s the effect I was going for, Y/N, you got me,” he replies, sarcastically.

“Well, if anything Barr, it doesn’t look at all like you were just taking out some bank robbers, so I think you’re good,” you say in a hushed tone. Barry gives you a nervous squinty look that sorta seems like a warning.

“You got me there,” he admits. He runs one of his hands through his hair and it does nothing to calm the windswept style.

“You clean up good,” you say, touching Barry’s arm affectionately. You retract it quickly and look down with wide eyes directed at yourself. How many more compliments are the two of you going to exchange? It’s not like he’s actually interested in you so why is he prolonging this? Or is it you who’s doing that?

“I’m sure that even in this monkey suit, I can’t even compare to you. You look,’ he pauses to find the right words and you’re taken aback by how much thought he puts into it, “stunning. Red is a great color on you.” You both chuckle at the irony. “You’re date is a lucky guy. Where is he?” he asks and ain’t that the million dollar question. The actual answer would be the man standing in front of you if he wasn’t in love with someone else.

“Oh, um…I actually don’t have a date,” you settle for the simple answer. Barry’s surprised reaction is just another jab to your unrequited feelings.

“What? Why?”

“I’m not seeing anyone and haven’t really met anyone that I wanted to ask.”

“You should’ve asked me,” Barry says with a completely serious but compassionate look on his face. God why is he so sweet and adorable and…sexy? Barry Allen has the most beautiful face with green eyes, perfect pink lips that form a perfect smile showing off his perfect teeth. “Or at least told me that you were coming to this event because then I would’ve asked you. I mean, you know, if you needed a date,” he’s sort of rambling again and he stops himself by coughing. It kind of reminds you of Felicity.

“But aren’t you here with Iris?” you ask, completely perplexed. Why would Barry even want to be your date in the first place? He always chose Iris. It was Iris who he’d promised to take to prom if she didn’t get asked (though that was never a problem) and it was always Iris he’d defend and comfort. Not you. Never you.

“No,” Barry responded with a smirk at your assumption. “No, Iris is here with Joe. It was the next best thing since Eddie isn’t here.” Eddie’s name on Barry’s tongue is strange. He sounds sad that he’s dead but at the same time you can still sense a bit of jealousy in his tone. He tries to lift the mood. “Anyways, I have some people to shmooze but after that, we’re gonna dance.” He points synchronized finger-guns at you.

“No, you don’t have to do that,” you try to play it off like dancing with Barry isn’t on your bucket list.

“Oh, but I must,” he insists as he presses an open hand to the center of his chest. “It’s my duty and my pleasure,” he says, making a grand gesture of himself by bowing and kissing your hand. When he straightens up after you concede to his offer, Barry leans in to place a kiss on your cheek. You must be imagining things because it’s might be a longer kiss than the one he’d given Iris.

After a couple of speeches about the police department’s work and the fundraiser, the night becomes a total party with a well populated dance floor. Barry’s been drinking but it doesn’t show. Being the Flash means he can’t get drunk–not for lack of trying–and you considered that to be both a blessing and a curse.

Barry danced with Iris once. Then the rest of the night she either wasn’t dancing or she was dancing with Joe or other cops. You danced with a couple of cops too. You were familiar with them since your father had once been one of them before dying in the line of duty. You’d be lying if there weren’t a few moments where you’d felt the pain and sadness of losing your father all over again and fought the urge to cry. But seeing Barry somewhere in the crowd always grounded you and made you forget that sadness.

Barry approaches you once again when you’re standing by the balcony doors. He takes your drink from your hand and starts to pull you onto the dance floor.

“Milady, you are far too beautiful to be wasting away in the corner. By chance, does your dance card happen to have an available spot for me?” Barry says in a high pitched and terrible fancy British accent. He’s making fun of your literature degree but he’s always been a good sport about it, suffering through Pride & Prejudice at least _once_ every year. You giggle and so does he.

“For you, Lord Barry Allen, always.”

Barry practically sweeps you off your feet. He’s an amazing dancer, leading you through a perfect waltz at one point. During one of your less formal and modern slow dances, one of your hands is on Barry’s shoulder and the other is entwined with his and pressed to his chest. His other hand is on your lower back and you can feel his thumb rubbing circles through your dress. You even dare to rest your head on his shoulder. He’s pressing the side of his face to your hair so you feel his breath on your ear.

“I’m really glad you’re back, Y/N,” he says quietly. You smile and he probably doesn’t see it. Your eyes are closed too.

“Me too,” you whisper.

“Are you going to stick around this time?” he asks and you pull your head back to look up at him. Even with heels on, Barry is a few inches taller than you. Is he referring to your move to Star City? You only lived there for maybe three years as part of an internship. Had he even missed you?

“That’s the plan,” you say and Barry grins and hums a happy chuckle. His grip on your hand tightens for a moment.

“Good.”

Once the dance ends, you take a deep breath of Barry’s scent. You don’t know how to describe it but the one thing you can identify is the smell of leather. Barry misinterprets your deep breath as a tired sigh.

“It’s getting late. When were you thinking of leaving?” he asks you. He offers his wrist which is adorned with his fanciest–which isn’t really that fancy–watch.

“Probably soon or now,” you admit to yourself.

“Can I walk you to your car?” Barry offers. The two of you start walking towards the exit.

“I didn’t drive my car. I took a cab and was thinking of walking back to my place but now…” You start to take off your heels once you’re in the hotel lobby. “Ugh, my feet are killing me.” You open your clutch purse and mutter under your breath.

“What’s wrong?” Barry’s forehead wrinkles with concern.

“I don’t have any cash for a cab,” you grumble.

“I could always take you home…I mean, give you a ride…back to your place,” he stutters. You eye him suspiciously as he tries to finish that sentence.

“Barry, you don’t have a car.” He laughs.

“I don’t need one,” he leans in close to you and there’s a quick spark of lightning in his eyes. “I’m The Flash remember?” Now that you’re outside of the hotel and on the sidewalk, Barry scoops you into his arms, bridal style. He asks for your address, you tell him, and then like you’re in a wind tunnel, Barry takes off towards your apartment.

He keeps his eye ‘on the road’ while you stare up at him in awe.

He stops a few feet from your door, saying something about being a gentleman means _walking_ you to your door. As you pull your keys out of your purse, you lean against the door as Barry props his hand on the door frame and leans as well.

“Thank you for tonight,” you say. “You know for kinda acting like a date…‘cause I was a loser who didn’t remember to get one.” Barry chuckles but also scowls at you for calling yourself a loser.

“Well you’ve got my number. So as long as you _do_ remember, it shouldn’t be too hard to get that date,” Barry teases you but you’re not the one chuckling like him. How pathetic you must seem that Barry would offer to be your stand-by pity date. That thought must show on your face was a slight frown because Barry instantly reacts. He cups your face with one hand and caresses your cheek. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I just…don’t want to get in the way of you and Iris. That’s all,” you finally admit out loud. You turn and try to put your key in the lock but Barry turns you around to face him again.

“There it is again. Why are you assuming that Iris and I are together? We’re not.”

“Barry,” you say with a sad sigh. “I’ve known you almost as long as Iris. I know how you feel about her.” Your eyes are getting hot like you’re about to cry so you turn to turn away again but Barry stops you.

“Y/N?” he says in a pained whisper. His face is only inches from yours. “I don’t like Iris _like that_ anymore. I’m interested in someone else.”

“Oh,” your face and heart falls to the floor. But Barry picks them up by taking your face between both of his hands.

“Y/N, I…I really…like _you_ …but ‘like’ isn’t even a strong enough word for how I feel about you. And I’ve felt this way for years, all the way back to high school. I used to think that it didn’t matter because you moved in Star City but now you’re back. And I hope you’re here to stay because…”

“Because why?” You _need_ him to finish that sentence.

“Because I want to do this with you. I want to be with you. I’ve wanted to be with you for so long. I deluded myself into thinking it could never happen but if it could, I really want to try…” You cut him off by pressing your lips to his. He’s stunned into silence and the kiss is a little awkward because he wasn’t prepared but when you start to pull back, he doesn’t let you.

He moves right into the next kiss and this time his lips are perfectly pursed and so soft. You feel his hands move from your face to the back of your head where they tangle in your hair. He kisses you a few more times and you feel the tip of his tongue run along your bottom lip. You’re melting. Your knees are weak and the only thing keeping you up is Barry’s hold on your head and your grip on his jacket. You release a pleased hum and start to sigh and that’s when Barry’s tongue slides into your mouth for the first time. But he retracts it quickly along with the rest of his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” he starts to apologize. His cheeks are flushed and his usually green eyes have dilated pupils. “I’ve wanted that for a long time too,” he chuckles. You giggle and Barry tucks some of your hair behind your ear. You lean into his hand.

“Do you want to come in?” you ask, trying to sound as innocent as you can but who are you kidding? Not Barry. He bites his lower lip and nods. You take his hand and turn the key to your apartment.

Once inside, Barry is wrapping his arms around you. He’s not going in for the kisses just yet but he seems to enjoy holding you against his body. He’s got a big goofy smile on his face and it makes you giggle.

He starts to drop kisses on your collarbone and work his way up your neck.

“I’ve been wanting to do this all night,” he mutters, nipping at your pulse. “You’re so beautiful. You took my breath away.”

“I’m sorry,” you say and you both laugh because that’s definitely not the response he was expecting. He’s nuzzling his face into the curve of your neck, laughing and kissing you. His arms are encircling your waist and he shows no signs of letting you go. When he’s done laughing–after a particularly hilarious snort–he starts to kiss along your jaw.

“You don’t,” kiss, “ever,” kiss, “have to apologize,” kiss. One of his hand snakes its way up your body to your head and tangles in your hair again. A bobby pin or two falls out and onto the floor. He pulls back just before his lips are about to reach yours. You’re clutching his shoulders and if your dress would allow it you probably would’ve had your legs wrapped around him sooner. His lips are swollen from his kisses. He stares at you and your mouth, lips parted and ready to receive him. “I’m the one who should be sorry,” he says. “I’m sorry for waiting this long,” and then he swoops in and captures your mouth in a passionate kiss.

You wrap your arms around his neck and moan into his mouth. Kissing Barry is better than you could’ve ever imagined. You can already feel a heat pooling low in your belly. Barry is consuming you, his whole body is trying to meld to you and the look on his face is desperate and wanting. You’re sure that your own face is similar. Your bare feet (you’d dropped your heels at the door) gain traction on the floor and you start to back into your living room towards your couch.

Barry pulls back to let you both get some air and look at where you’re going. When you’re standing in front of your couch, you look up into Barry’s lust-blown eyes and caress his flushed cheeks.

You can’t believe this is happening. You’re so nervous. That’s probably why you feel compelled to crack a joke.

“Are you really the fastest man alive, Barry Allen?” You chew on your bottom lip, trying to give him a sexy smirk. His smile is so big that his eyes squint and are almost closed.

“Yes,” he chuckles, trying to sound impressive. “I mean, not like that, if that’s what you’re implying,” he smirks. You speak over him.

“Do you do everything fast?” Barry’s grin is tight-lipped because he knows that’s exactly what you’re insinuating.

“No,” he starts to ghost his fingers over the soft skin of your exposed shoulder. “There are some things…some people…in the world that deserve all of my time and attention.” He drops a kiss to your shoulder and your throat as you giggle.

“For example? What’s your evidence?” You can’t help but tease his chosen profession. Barry nips at your earlobe and you squeak.

“Let me show you.” Barry dips in for another deep kiss and you feel his hands slide up sides and to the back of your dress. You feel his fingers fiddle with the zipper before he finally undoes it. Then he’s sliding the thin straps off of your shoulders. Cool air on your exposed skin gives you goosebumps as your dress puddles at your feet.

Barry pulls back to look at you, hungrily. You reach out to try and take off his tuxedo jacket but Barry pushes your hands away without even meeting your eyes. His gaze is glued to your figure. He licks his lips and quickly undoes his bow tie and sheds his jacket.

Being practically naked in front of Barry, the sharp dressed man, makes you want to clench your legs tight to relieve the aching pressure between your legs. He looks so proper in his crisp white shirt and black pants. The idea that he might ravish you while he remains fully clothed turns you on but disappoints you at the same time because you desperately need to see Barry naked too.

“You look so damn beautiful. Gorgeous,” he whispers in a husky tone. You’re wearing thin black lace panties and a matching strapless bra. The longer he stares, you start to get self-conscious and your arms come up to cover your chest.

“So do you,” you say with a nervous giggle. Barry gives you that goofy grin again and makes you uncross your arms.

“I don’t want you to cover up,” he whispers, “ever.” Your hands fly to Barry’s shirt and you start to undo the buttons. He lets you do it while he places his hands on your hips. They start to drift higher and the moment you’ve finally exposed Barry’s torso, his hands have reached your breasts.

You’re entranced by the sight of Barry’s pale, lean and muscular torso. You stifle a giggle because your best friend Barry Allen has abs. You want to run your fingers over the ridges but Barry’s hands on your breasts is the best kind of distraction.

You arch your back into his hands, his name falling from your lips. Barry kisses you again. His thumbs brush over your nipples through the fabric. The pleasure you feel causes you to moan into his kiss and you feel Barry’s smile against your lips.

“You like that, huh?” he breathes. Barry grabs the back of your thighs and picks you up. You wrap your arms and legs around him but he lowers you down to sit on the couch. He’s kneeling on the floor between your knees. He starts to suck at your neck as he makes his way down to your breasts. He mouths at one of them while the other is massaged by his hand. “The fabric is so thin, Y/N. Mmm, I wanna taste every inch of your body.” And with his Flash speed he undoes the clasp of your bra and he’s caught your other breast in his mouth. He licks and sucks and nips at your nipple.

“Oh God…Barr…Barry,” you gasp, your body rolling off the couch and towards his body which is only hovering above yours. Your fingers are tangling in his hair and digging into his shoulder. The wetness you feel between your legs is becoming unbearably neglected. “Please Barry, go faster. I need you,” you plead. Barry nips at the soft flesh of your breast and look up at you through his eyelashes.

“Oh no, Baby. I told you I was gonna take my time. And I will,” Barry says with a seductive grin. He kisses the tops of your breasts and then starts to lead a trail of kisses down the middle of your body towards your aching center. His fingers hook in your underwear. “You deserve to be cherished. Worshipped. That’s not something I will ever rush through.” The way he says that sounds like he’s already saying there will be more moments like this.

Even though Barry is still wearing his black slacks, you allow him to peel away your last article of clothing. He seems to hum in appreciation at the sight he’s now eye level with. He parts your legs and kisses your inner thigh until he reaches you center. But he doesn’t do anything with his mouth just yet. He hooks one of your legs over his shoulder and kneads your thigh with the corresponding arm. He continues to pepper your thighs with light kisses as he uses one finger to slide against your slit.

“Mmm, you’re so wet for me, Baby. You’ve wanted this for a long time too, huh?” Barry’s fingertip passes over your clit and it’s already sensitive enough that you flinch and all you can do in response to his question is nod your head.

He flashes you one of his excited and ridiculously happy smiles before leaning in to lick a line up your slit. Another moan escapes your throat. You’re not going to last long. Your first climax already seems so close. Especially since Barry is now sliding a finger inside you while he licks and sucks on your clit. He slides in a second finger and you’re writhing in pleasure. He’s holding your hips in place with his free hand. He’s stronger than you ever imagined. His tongue starts to flick back and forth and it’s rubbing you the right way just like his fingers which are curled and rubbing at your g-spot.

“Hmmph, Barry I’m gonna…” and then the wave of pleasure crashes down on you and you arch your back, a moan tearing itself from your throat. But your orgasm doesn’t end just there. Suddenly, you hear the sound of something vibrate but before you hear it, you feel it. On your clit and inside you. The vibration is so intense that you cry out and slam one hand down on the couch cushion and dig your nails on the other hand into Barry’s shoulder.. Your orgasm immediately turns into a second one and this one lasts long enough to leave you twitching. Barry leans back on his heels, taking his tongue and fingers with him.

“Oh my God, Barr.” You’re gasping for air. “Did you just…vibrate your tongue and fingers?” Barry is sucking on the fingers that had just been inside you. There’s a twinkle in his eye that betrays the laughter he’s stifling. He can’t hold it in for long.

“I’m sorry, I just _had_ to try it out. I wanted to know if it worked. Did you like it?” You’re still trying to catch your breath so maybe that’s his answer.

“You’re going to put some woman’s toys out of business someday. It felt amazing.” Your head falls back on the couch. Barry starts to stand.

“Well I’d like to think that ‘some woman’ could be you.” While you’re chest is heaving–a sight Barry can’t seem to get enough of–you notice that he’s still wearing his pants and they look a bit tight. You sit up and your hands fly to his belt. “What are you…”

“It’s my turn to worship you. You’re not the only one with unrequited love and desire, Barr.” Did you just say that? You said love! How embarrassing!

“Heh, I guess you can now call those feelings _requited_ , Y/N,” Barry chuckled shyly. But he had nothing to be shy about. Once you unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxer briefs, Barry’s cock sprang out, impressive, hard, and at attention. “Oh God,” Barry said as you wrapped your hand around his length. He sounded embarrassed at his exposure. There was a bead of precum on the tip of his head. With your thumb you spread it around and Barry’s hands flew to this face to hide. “God, that already feels good.”

“Barry, you have nothing to be self-conscious about. You’re amazing. You _look_ amazing. And delicious.” Barry peeks at you from between his fingers to watch as you wrap your lips around him.

You circle the head of his cock with your tongue, tasting his not-unpleasant saltiness, and then you start to take as much of him as you can into your mouth, your hand working the rest of it. Barry’s hands must fall away from his face as some point because he ends up putting a hand on your head and his grip tugs on your hair as he encourages you and your bobbing.

“Mmng, ohmygod,” he gasps out. You make eye contact with him and his hips start to do a little thrusting of his own. “You–it–feels so good,” he sighs and his head falls back as he moans. When his hips twitch a couple more times, Barry’s grip on your hair stops you completely. He bends down and kisses you, his tongue darting into your mouth to tangle with yours. You taste yourself on his tongue and he tastes himself on yours. “We need to stop.”

“What? Why?” You’re utterly surprised by his seriousness. Barry disentangles himself from his pants and then picks you up, your legs around his waist.

In an instant, you’re in your bedroom, loose leaf papers have fallen as a result of the draft.

“Because I’m a gentleman and the first time I make love to you, it’s going to be on a bed, not a couch.” You giggle at Barry who drops you onto your bed where you bounce. “Next time though…” He winks at you as he crawls onto your bed. “Do you have a condom? I wasn’t prepared,” he chuckles. “Didn’t know you’d be at the gala,” he adds as you reach for your nightstand drawer and grab one. You’d rolled over onto your stomach to get it and you’re shocked by the sudden spank on your ass. Barry bursts out in laughter. “You have an amazing ass. I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” he asks as he gently massages your butt cheek. You throw the condom at his face. “Thank you,” he says as he tears open the foil packet and slides it on.

Once Barry is ready, you take a moment to realize this is it. You’ve always wanted to be with your best friend Barry and it turns out he feels the same and now…

Barry aligns your body with his. He’s hovering over you, face to face. Time seems to have slowed and come to a stop. All of the laughter has stopped. Barry leans down to give you a slow tender kiss. He brushes your hair out of your face. You feel his throbbing cock bob and touch your sex.

“Y/N?”

“Yes?” you whisper, staring up into his mesmerizing green eyes.

“Are you sure you want this? Want me?”

“More than anything I’ve ever wanted,” you respond. Barry’s smile slowly grew into one of his brightest ones as he lined himself up and started to push into you.

You both wince as you adjust and Barry tries to go slow. But only at first, stretching you and filling you to the hilt. Barry has his hands placed on the bed, framing your sides. You take this chance to touch him, running your hands over his face, arms, chest, abs. And then you grab his tight sexy butt cheeks and squeeze.

“Please Barry,” you keen, grinding your hips–which makes him hiss at the pleasurable friction. Barry starts to move. First he slowly moves out and then back in and then out and then he thrusts hard and you’re both moaning at the sensation.

Barry picks up the pace but stays at normal human speed and not Flash speed. He grinds into you with such delicious friction and then he leans down to kiss you while he continues. He slides his hand between your two bodies and starts to rub at your clit. You moan and jolt at the pleasure it sends coursing through your body.

“Are you gonna come for me again, Y/N?” Barry growls into your ear. “I wanna hear you same my name when it happens.”

“Oh yes! Flash! Yes!” you exclaim in a humorous fashion. Barry stills instantly and scowls at you.

“That’s not funny,” he deadpans. You burst out into laughter and nod.

“Yes it was! It was–” Barry cuts you off with a hard thrust.

“No it wasn’t. How do you like that?” he asks, clearly reverting back into his sexy and playful tone. You arch your back in pleasure and Barry seizes the opportunity to squeeze and kiss your breasts some more.

“I love it, Barry. I’m so close. Don’t stop. come with me,” you beg.

“Mmm, yeah Baby.” Barry rolls you over so that now you’re on top but he’s still in control. His hands hold onto your hips and he’s thrusting up into so hard and fast that you’re not sure if it’s with human or speedster speed. You feel the coil deep in your stomach tightening more and more, ready to release at any second.

You almost forget about it though as you stare at the magnificent man beneath you. Barry’s mouth is hanging open and his teeth are bared like his breathing is now a constant hiss. His forehead is wrinkled and eyebrows furrowed. His thrusts are tightening his pecs and abs and it truly is a sight to behold. There’s even a thin sheen of sweat on his smooth skin. He tosses his head back into the pillow and grunts.

“Ah, Y/N! I’m right there. I’m ready!” he declares and rather than you making you come to match him, Barry’s hand flies to your clit again and he starts rubbing and flicking it so fast that the second he comes, so do you. Both of you arch your backs and grind against each other as you ride out the orgasms.

“Yes, Barry, yes!” you gasp, curling into his body. Barry wraps his arms around you and kisses you hard. As you both come down, the kisses become more tender and sweet. You’re both humming with satisfaction and every moment or so, Barry continues to lazily thrust in and out which causes you twitch.

Once he softens and you’ve both caught your breath, Barry uses his Flash speed to get rid of the condom and then clean himself up. He does it so quickly that you jump when he’s back in bed and snuggling up to you and making you giggle. Barry breathes in a contented sigh.

“I can’t believe this finally happened,” he muttered to himself. He looks down at you where you’re resting your head on his shoulder. “I’m so happy right now, I think I could literally run around the whole word. Twice.” You chuckle and squeeze him, tickling his ribs.

“Well don’t do that. Stay. Stay here with me. Because I’m happy too. Now that I have you, I don’t ever want to let you go.”

Barry kisses you on the nose. “You got it, Babe.”

 

* * *

 

 

When you woke up the next morning, the bed was empty and Barry was gone.

Your heart sank and felt like it was about to break into a million pieces.

The clinking and clanking of pots and pans in your kitchen alerts you to a different scenario. A minute later, Barry appears in the bedroom with a bag and to-go coffee from Jitters. He’s wearing his wrinkled tux pants and one of his hoodies, which you’d stolen years ago. He looks ridiculous.

“I tried to be the romantic boyfriend and make you breakfast in bed but I wasted all of your eggs trying to make an omelet and just decided to give up. So here’s your favorite muffin and coffee,” Barry offers the bag and coffee with a pout. You accept them but you’re staring at Barry.

“The romantic boyfriend, huh?”

Barry freezes like he’s just been caught or just made a terrible mistake.

“I’m sorry. I just assumed…I mean...you said you were happy…and I was happy…and the sex was great,” he blushes, “…and just…you’re a really great kisser…you’re also very adorable and…I thought when you said ‘stay with me’…that it meant you wanted to be together. I’m sorry, I can just go.” Barry rambled for so long that you didn’t know when to interrupt.

“Barry! Stop. Don’t go anywhere. Like I told you last night, I’m never letting you go.” Barry’s face gets even redder. You pat the bed for him to sit and offer him a bite of your muffin. He accepts both.

You spend the rest of the day in bed until Cisco calls him away.

With a parting kiss you say, “Go save the world, Barry Allen.”

 


End file.
